


Star Spangled Birthday Sex

by Steven_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I have not slept, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, Happy Birthday Cap, Happy Independence Day, I had to do some "research" for this one, It is five in the morning, M/M, PWP, Penis Gags, Rough Sex, This is how I celebrate, Vibrators, When Stark makes sex toys instead of military weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_Rogers/pseuds/Steven_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes Steve up to take part in an old tradition between the two. Rough birthday sex on Cap's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have posted. While it is not the first one I have written, I am pretty nervous. Please note that I wrote this in a matter of hours in the middle of the night to celebrate Cap's birthday. I might continue it later if it gets some feed back. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Come join me on tumblr. latetothehpparty.tumblr.com

        “Good morning, Birthday Boy.” Steve’s eyes opened slowly at the warm voice by his ear. Bucky started mouthing down Steve’s neck, stopping to suck a temporary bruise onto his collarbone.  
        “Morning.” Steve looked out of the window and groans. The sun was just coming up over the New York buildings. “You’re getting an early start this year. God Buck. What time is it?”  
        Bucky had worked his way down Steve’s chest and was mouthing at the waistline of Steve’s boxers. “Almost 6.”  
        When Steve scoffs, Bucky just shruggs and says “You have to make public appearances at 5 tonight. I need all the time I can get to dirty you up for the press.”  
        It had become a tradition years before the war. July fourth would be spent giving Steve what he wanted. A nice, rough fuck. Bucky would usually refuse to be rough in fear of hurting his fragile doll, but come Independence Day, all would change. Year after year, you would find pretty, little, wholesome, Steve Rogers tied to a bed begging for Bucky to just go harder already! I’ve been waiting a whole fucking year Buck.  
        Naturally, the war had put a very tragic end to this tradition. This was the first year that Bucky would be able to take it up again, and he was planning to come back with a bang. Thanks to the serum, Steve is able to handle Bucky getting rough with him all the time. After his time as a master assassin, Bucky can’t let himself go enough to be as rough as Steve wants.  
        They have talked about it many times. Everytime, Steve tells Bucky he understands. He never makes Bucky feel bad, but Bucky knows he has a hard time. Steve wants it rough, wants to be destroyed.  
        And that is what he is going to get.  
        Finally.  
        Bucky pulled off Steve’s boxers and set them off to the side. Grabbing the lube with his flesh hand, he jerked Steve’s hardening cock a few times with the metal one.  
        “Uh,” Steve’s breath hitched in his throat. Bucky was pushing two wet fingers into his ass at the same time he twisted the wrist on the blonde’s cock.  
        “Here’s what is going to happen doll face,” Bucky started, his brooklyn accent sending Steve into wonderland. “I’m going to jerk you off once right now. To get the edge off. Then, I am going to show you a few new presents I got you. You’re going to love them. I’m going to set you up all nice, and you will wait here while I make you breakfast.”  
        Steve’s eyes widened. “What did you get me?” Bucky did not miss the hint of worry in his voice, no matter how hard the man tried to hide it under genuine curiousity. He slipped in one more finger, pushing in and out to prep his lover for his present.  
        “Patience.” A metallic thumb swiped at the head of Steve’s cock and he moaned in response.  
        A short few minutes later, Steve was coming undone all over his stomach.  
        “Good boy, Stevie.” Bucky watched as the post-orgasm flush died down off his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re so pretty. Always have been.”  
        Steve smiled shyly up at Bucky at the complement. Bucky rolled over and reached under the bed, pulling out a discreet black bag. Sitting up next to the Steve, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and showed them to Steve.  
        “Vibranium. Stark salvaged some of it from the Slokovia incident. The man was more than happy to use it on these when I asked. Think he liked the idea of Captain America wanting to be cuffed to a bed. Arms up and spread.”  
        He locked the two pairs of cuffs to the headboard so that Steve could barely even relax his arms. When he was sure everything was secure, he pulled out the next item from the bag. This, he had ordered off of a website Natasha had shown him. A thick black vibrator with a remote control. It was slightly thicker than himself, but shorter. Slowly, he slid it into Steve without allowing much time for him to examine it.  
        Steve whined, a high pitched, pathetic noise. Already. After the entire length was inside Steve, Bucky stood up and took a look at his masterpiece. “You will not come until after breakfast.”  
        It wasn’t until he kissed Steve once more and walked out of the room that he turned on the vibrator buried deep inside the patriotic captain. The resulting “SHIT!” was motivation enough to get the brunette rushing to the kitchen. That was only level one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes back with breakfast. Steve can't wait to get back to playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write some more because of the nice comments I got on chapter one. Thanks to everyone who read chapter one. I kind of can't believe there are people out there reading my work now. It feels great. So thank you...again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have not edited it or revised so any constructive criticism is more than welcome. The more feedback I get, the more likely I will be to continue it and other stories. So if you like it, let me know. 
> 
> Also: My tumblr ask box is open for any and all prompts. You can ask for anything and I will let you know if I won't write it. (There are a few kinks I won't write, but a lot more that I will.) Feel free to ask for any pairing from any fandom. I might not be familiar with some characters so I will do my best.
> 
> My tumblr: latetothehpparty.tumblr.com

Bucky was still a little uncertain about all of this. He didn't like the idea of leaving Steve alone when he was like that. It unsettled him, but Steve had made his limits clear-this being within them. He hadn't used his safeword either. Steve had decided on one in case Bucky wanted to change things up a little.

Shaking himself a little, the brunette picked up the remote and clicked it to level two.

"Steve wants this. He likes it," Bucky tried to convince himself. He almost succeeded.

Taking up the tray of food, he walked through their shared Stark Tower suite. He stopped in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Jarvis. Take a picture of him for me."

"Mr. Barnes, you have instructed me to disable all forms of recordings from this level of the tower. Do you wish to override that order?”

“Yes. Take the picture and disable them again.”

“Yes, Mr. Barnes.”

He walked the rest of the way into the room, stepping up to the bed. If Steve knew Bucky was there, he made no effort to show it. He simply laid there writhing on the bed. The brunette took that as a sign that his boyfriend was enjoying his first gift.

“Stevie.” Bucky sat down on the bed with the tray of food. He brushed the blonde hair off of Steve’s sweaty forehead with another quiet “Stevie.”

Finally, Steve moved his glazed eyes up to meet Buckys.

“Buck. Let me come. I can’t hold it off any longer.” He looked so debauched that Bucky almost gave in.

Instead, he just shook his head. “After you eat. I made you blueberry pancakes.” At this, Steve managed a smile, even if it was small.

“My favorite.”

“I know they are. Always have been, dollface.” Steve blushed a little at the pet name. Bucky was just getting back into using them, months after Sam and Steve found him at the museum.

Bucky had already cut the pancakes into bite size pieces, as he knew he would have to feed the handcuffed blonde. He stabbed two small pieces with the fork and moved them towards Steve.

“Eat up. When you’re done, we can get back to playing.” Steve nodded and took the offered bite of pancake.

When the plate was empty, Steve having eaten four pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, and a large glass of orange juice, Bucky set in on the floor to deal with later. While he was bent over the edge of the bed and out of sight of Steve, he clicked the vibrator to level three. The highest level.

“Fuck! Bucky. Can I come yet? You said…af-after I ate.” Steve was sweating, and a bright red flush had found it’s way down to his thick, red cock. Bucky loved that cock. Loved everything about it. The slight curve to the left of Steve’s body. The way Steve seemed extremely sensitive every time Bucky jerked him off with his metal hand.

“Want me to suck you off, baby?” Bucky smirked when Steve nodded enthusiastically. “Okay. I got you babydoll.”

He leaned down and pulled his lover into a kiss that sent shivers down both men’s spines.  

The ex-soldier startled the captain’s legs. “I want you to count out loud to twenty once I put my mouth on you. Then you can come. Not before. Understood?”

“Yes! Uh…Bucky... just...please. Do i-” Steve cut himself off with a moan when he felt the wet warmth of a mouth around his cock.

“Oh god. Yes. Your mouth is so good Buck. I swear!”

Bucky pulled off just long enough to remind Steve to count. Immediately after he dived back down onto the length in front of him, he heard the gruff voice above him stutter out a one. Two. Three. Four. Bucky tongued at the drop of precum on the tip. Five. Six. Seven. He pushed the vibrator further into Steve’s ass. Eight. Nine. Relaxing his throat, Bucky was able to take Steve to the base. Ten. His nose was against Steve’s groin. He focused on holding Steve in his throat for as long as he could. Eleven. He felt the final twitch and first shot of cum down his throat, as Steve lost control of his body.

He swallowed around Steve, working him through his orgasm, before pulling off.

“Stevie, I told you twenty.”

Immediately, Steve burst into apologies. “I’m so sorry Bucky. I tried so hard. I should have tried harder. Please. Don’t be mad at me baby.” The look he gave Bucky was simply pitiful.

“Shh… Calm down dollface. I’m not mad.” He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I am just disappointed. I  was hoping to save this for another night.”

Bucky reached back under the bed, this time pulling out a large cardboard box. He made sure that when he opened it, the contents were not visible to Steve.

What he pulled out was a red, white, and blue cockring. He held it up to show Steve. "Another gift from Stark. The colors were his idea."

"Naturally," Steve replied. It sounded like he had fully recovered from his orgasm. His cock was already hard again, thanks to the constant stimulation the vibrator was applying to his prostate.

Bucky put the ring on Steve and smiled up at him once more. "You haven't even seen the best part. Stark really is a genius."

"Why is Tony making sex toys for you? That's humiliating, Buck."

"Yeah. But you like the humiliation. Like Tony knowing all the kinky shit you like. Get off on it don't you." Steve's breathing had quickened a little just at the idea. Yeah. He liked it.

He reaches back into the box and grabs the rest of the ring. The engineer had taken a thin piece of metal that Bucky could connect to the ring and the vibrator he was using. That way, Steve could feel the vibrations on his cock and all the way up the sensitive skin in between.

When he got it hooked on, Steve's back immediately bowed in ecstasy. "Fuck Bucky!"

Sometimes Bucky missed the old Steve. A lot of times actually. But one thing he loved about the new Steve was that he could come over and over again and each time, he only got needier. It was gorgeous.

Bucky leaned up to Steve’s mouth and kissed him. Steve’s mouth was red and swollen from him biting it all morning. When they pulled apart, Bucky traced his lover’s lips with his thumb. Steve let his tongue graze it before pulling it inside of his mouth.

“I want to fuck this pretty mouth Steve. Want to fill it up with me seed. Claim it.” At this, Steve moaned and nodded excitedly. “But, I think we will save that. I have something I want to try first.”

Once again, he reached back into the box of toys he had recieved from Tony. The one he pulled out was one that he and Stark had put a lot of time into, even consulting Nat about a few things.

He showed it to Steve and laughed a little when baby blue eyes knit in confusion.

“I saw this on a website,” Bucky explained. “It was a lot shorter on both sides than this one here, but I we have access to a billionaire-pervert-engineer.” This didn’t seem to clear anything up for Steve though, as he continued to look perplexed.

“This side, Stevie,” He said as he gestured to the shorter of the two ends. “It goes in your mouth. I can pump it up to fill you just right. Stark adjusted the normal size because you and I both know that you have no gag reflex. This side sticks right out of your mouth so that I can fuck myself on it. Wanna try it baby?”

The look on Steve’s face at that was filthy. He looked fucking ecstatic to try it.

A few minutes later, Bucky had hooked Steve up and prepped himself. So far, the best part of today was watching Steve squirm while he watched Bucky fuck himself on three of his own metal fingers. Bucky lowered himself onto the attached cock facing the headboard. It didn’t take long for him to adjust and start bouncing.

The way he was sitting made it so that every time he came down on the cock, his own would hit Steve square in the forehead. Seeing Steve so fucked out and happy, Bucky knew he wouldn’t last long. He aimed one thrust straight to his prostate and shot all over Steve’s face, most of it landing in his hair.

“Oh. Steve! You look…so good. So pre-tty.” Covered in my cum is what he refrained from adding.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of the inspiration Bucky mentioned he had found online. I kind of envision theirs being bigger on the gag side and having a way to change the dildo for the other side. That way they could change between different sizes or snap on a vibrator if they want. And I think our boys want.
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/penis-gags_154/penis-dildo-gag_314.html


End file.
